This invention relates to communication devices, particularly wireless phones, and accessories that be used to coordinate and access data from a variety of sources such as telecommunications networks, electronic networks and cellular networks. In particular, this invention provides a portable, preferably wireless, communication device that can be easily formed into a variety of shapes in order to provide the maximum in user-personalized experience. The invention also provides a method of personalizing the shape of a communication device.
One limitation currently facing users of wireless devices is the xe2x80x9cone size fits all mentalityxe2x80x9d of the wireless industry. That is, current wireless devices come in only one configuration per device. These devices are generally hard-shell plastic forms that can not be conducive to users"" needs or personal preferences. For example, existing wireless telephones can be of unwieldy length or width for a given user. Yet existing phones cannot be modified to better suit the user.
Some wireless devices, such as cellular phones, offer a degree of user personalization. For example, some cell phones offer faceplates in different colors and designs. These faceplates can be used to change a phone""s original factory issue color. However, such phones are still standardized in shape and size.
Additionally, available wireless devices are generally suited for a limited range of purposes. For example, a wireless device that is suitable for use xe2x80x9con-the-goxe2x80x9d use does not have a suitable shape for conference calling.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide an easily personalized wireless device that would be conformable to users"" needs and tastes.
It would further be desirable to provide a wireless device available in a variety of sizes and personalization options.
It would further be desirable to provide a wireless device that could be used in one shape for one instance, such as xe2x80x9con-the-goxe2x80x9d and could then be changed to another shape, for a different instance, such as for conference calling.